


Seoulmate

by shattering_petals



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, House Party, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Verse, Party, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Wooyoung comes from a family of only betas and alphas. Everyone was surprised when he turned out to be neither and he lost a lot because of that. Hoping college would give him a fresh start, he moves to Seoul.OrWooyoung gets in heat during a frat party and meets San. Things go downhill from there.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Seoulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here's my omega verse for my 3rd ateez fic. It's basically a cute filth.  
> Enjoyyy

It’s quite unfortunate, the way this world’s hierarchy works. Omegas all around the world are treated differently. In Europe, for example, they are treated as precious beings or treasures that need to be protected and worshiped. In America they are more or less treated as any other type of wolf, they just have more elaborate healthcare.

And then we have southeast Asia, where alphas are treated with respect and honor, betas are treated indifferently and being omega, especially if you are born a man, basically means you’re inferior to anyone and everyone else. Even the strongest, tallest omega is considered weak.

If there’s any advantage to being an omega, it’s you can call in sick when in heat and that applies to both school and workplace. After all, can you imagine the chaos and anarchy if only one omega in heat came to class full of alphas? They would fight over them and the winner wouldn’t even bother finding a private place, bending the poor omega over the table for the whole class to see.

Alphas’ ruts are inexcusable, because they can be controlled and kept at bay, which is another reason omegas are considered weaklings.

Wooyoung wasn’t worried he would be treated that way and he promised himself he would be good to omegas and especially his future mate. He was sure he would turn out to be an alpha because his family took pride in being free of any „inferiority“. The speculations were even more supported by his confidence, bravado and his passion.

So you can probably imagine the disappointment and outrage of everyone involved when he turned out be an omega. His father avoided him like the plague and even after they start talking again it was obvious their relationship is damaged and would never be the same. His mother was a little more empathetic but Wooyoung felt even worse when she said she loved him regardless. His whole family and even a few of his high school friends acted as if that was something shameful, like a dirty little secret.

Wooyoung’s confidence withered and took a good while before he finally came to terms with the fact. He can’t change that and the only thing he can do is to learn to live with it.

First heat was almost traumatic. He didn’t know what to do and so didn’t anyone else. He stayed locked up in his room for 3 days, no food no sleep. He just tossed and turned and whimpered on his bed, suffering all alone.

What totally did not help at all was his scent. He wouldn’t feel so bad if his scent was sweet and nothing special, catching attention only in his heat. That was not his case.

Apparently, he smells like citrus fruit and sea and that earned him devilish gazes everywhere he went alone, when there wasn’t someone else’s scent mixing with his own.

Although he wasn’t twice thrilled about college, he took it as a fresh start. Seoul is a big and modern city, surely he can find more open minded, less bigoted friends and classmates.

But the omega in him crushed his self esteem, therefore weakening his ability to socialize. Luckily he was able to get himself a nice small circle of few friends – Yeonjun, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho. Yeosang is the only other omega in his group and gave Wooyoung tips on how to deal with heats. Yeonjun and Jongo are alphas who don’t think any less of him and are quite protective gifting ogling alphas a cold warning death stare that scream murder. Lastly Seonghwa and Hongjoong are betas and mates. Somehow, they automatically became parents of the group.

Wooyoung can’t be happier here. Sure, professors suck ass and it’s difficult but he finally feels accepted and loved for who he is and not just reduced to his core nature.

This semester is exceptionally hard, taking toll on both mental and physical health of students. Wooyoung is not dumb but not the brightest either so he’s having especially hard time. Plus he’s sure his dance teacher hates him and purposely undermining his efforts.

He decides it’s best to relieve the stress and attend Yeonjun’s frat party. He’s not the part of the fraternity BigHit, rejecting Yeonjun’s relentless offers and bribes but Wooyoung knows that place is no good (no offense). But being his best friend, he’s getting an invitation anyway.

He decides to go for simple ripped jeans that hugged his defined thighs and a loose black t-shirt with cleavage low enough to show off his collar bones and a red pentagram printing because why not. He doesn’t bother with make up or hair styling and for accessory he goes for a single dangle earring in a shape of the christian cross, creating a nice contradiction with his top.

The music is loud enough to be heard from outside. Wooyoung enters with a smile, he sure will have fun tonight. It doesn’t take long to find Yeonjun, whose already in a very elevated mood. He hugs Wooyoung and right away forces a red cup with cheap beer in his hand. Wooyoung didn’t drive so he doesn’t refuse and takes a sip of the bitter drink.

Yeonjun excuses himself and disappears in the crowd shouting a name Wooyoung doesn’t recognize. Wooyoung decides to look around first, searching for familiar or friendly faces. He only makes it to the kitchen when he sees the last person on Earth he’d like to see.

Choi San. The black haired man in question is leaning against the bar, talking with a tall and frankly loud guy with a big smile and dirty blond hair with an undercut.

Why he doesn’t want to see San you ask? Plain and simple. San’s hot stuff at campus. He could be a perfect fuckboy, only he’s not. He refuses any advances and any flirting. That was until Wooyoung came into picture.

Wooyoung didn’t pay him any attention and San didn’t seem to either. At first. Not long ago San must have caught a whiff of Wooyoung’s scent and ever since then San’s eyes glued to Wooyoung whenever they happen to meet.

Wooyoung hates the fact how much he loves it. Usually all the looks he receives disgust and annoy him but there’s something different about San. Something Wooyoung can’t describe and it drives him insane. Everytime they bump into each other in the hall, San doesn’t fail to give him the most intense, piercing stare that makes him feel vulnerable. Naked, even and Wooyoung’s cheeks gain a nice shade of pink.

It makes him feel small, completely at his mercy and the wolf in him is excited to say the least.

Wooyoung quickly backs away into the room he came from, hoping San didn’t notice his presence.

„Wooyoung! I’m so glad you could make it!“ A boy with peach hair says. It’s Yunho, basically a puppy in human body. He shares a class with Wooyoung and they are on friendly terms.

„Yeah me too.“ He smiles back.

„When did you arrive?“

„Just a minute ago.“

„You alone?“

„Yup.“

„That’s no good. C’mon I’ll introduce you to my friends. There‘s someone who’d liketo meet you but he’s chicken shit and won’t do it. “ Wooyoung knows he has no chance of refusing because Yunho grabs his arm and already drags him towards the kitchen.

Luckily the loud blondie is accompanied by a small and really pretty guy.

„This is Mingi and this is Hwanwoong. Where’s San?“ Yunho points to the 2 men and directs the question to the tall one.

„Dunno. Said he needs a break and left.“ Mingi states.

„Eh. He’ll be back. This is Wooyoung by the way.“

„Nice to meet you Wooyoung.“ Hwanwoong says with an award winning smile.

„Second that.“ Mingi says. Something tells Wooyoung that he’s not very sober.

„You too.“

„If you’d like to meet San too I can text him. Well, there’s no guarantee he’ll come but we can try.“ Yunho offers.

„No need. I’ll meet him eventually.“ Wooyoung says hoping that won’t actually come true. „Well I think I’m done snooping around. Time to hit the dance floor.“

„Sure. Come by anytime you want.“ Yunho smiles.

„Yeah. Throw it back like a bad bitch.“ Mingi shouts.

„That’s it, I’m cutting you off.“

Wooyoung chuckles before leaving the cup on the nearby table and heads to the living room. Some kind of techno music booms from the speakers and DJ is truly enjoying himself.

By a happy coincidence he spots Changbin who waves and beckons to join him and Hyunjin. He’s a little stiff whereas Hyunjin is smooth and follows the beat effortlessly.

Wooyoung also just follows the beat. There’s no need to show off, he’s just having fun. He’s not worried about his scent because there’s so many people and so different smells that his drowns and everyone minds their own business.

Then it hits him.

All of sudden, the clashing and the variety of scents numb his rationality. The aggressive scent typical for alphas enchanted his entire existence. He knows what’s happening. 

Wooyoung feels dizzy and hot. Scratch that, the world is a blur and his skin is on fire. He can't think straight, his mind solely focuses on the most primal instinct and on how tight his jeans are.

He needs to get away or else alphas will catch his scent and ravage the poor omega. Wooyoung can't fight back even if he wanted to and his legs struggle to move, almost as if they lacked any substance.

He runs upstairs and heads for the nearest bedroom, praying noone will be there. Wooyoung desperately clutches the door knob but the door doesn't budge. He angrily punches the door and curses whoever occupies the room. He turns to his next choice which is the bathroom. Hopefully noone fucks in there. A hint of euphoria fills his brain when he opens the door with ease. Even that slightest feeling is crushed when he sees he's not the only one that's seeking a hiding place.

Choi fucking San sits there, red cup in his hand and phone in the other. He looks up at Wooyoung with a surprised expression. Initial shock is soon wiped out by Wooyoung's scent. The cup in his fingers is crushed by them, making Wooyoung whine in the most pathetic way possible. The room is full of San’s scent that makes Wooyoung’s knees weak. It‘s not strong, aggressive like the others. He smells like violets and it’s fresh like foggy morning on mountain clearings. He stands up and slowly walks up to Wooyoung. His eyes are obviously clouded with lust. Said eyes watch Wooyoung like a cornered prey and Wooyoung steps back only to be pressed against the wooden door. He feels so overpowered. Sober Wooyoung would snap but right now he's not in his right mind. His body is taken over by the submissive wolf in him and said wolf loves feeling small and controlled.

„In heat, aren’t you? I can smell it." San says, voice dangerously low.

„Fuck off."

„Don’t be so coy. I can help you with the pain. Just be a good boy and spread your legs for me."

„I don’t need shit. Leave me alone." Threats don't work at all, if anything it only riles up San whose eyes have gone from brown to crimson red. San grabs Wooyoung's hips, pressing his body against his and grinding on Wooyoung's hard on in the process, making him whine. San tilts his head and almost drinks in the scent coming from Wooyoung's neck. It makes Wooyoung smell San's scent and the onslaught of it makes his knees weak.

"So nice..." He places a loving chaste kiss under his ear before pulling away and cupping Wooyoung's cheeks. He closes the final distance. It's... surprisingly soft and slow. As if Wooyoung was the most fragile thing in the world. San's hands move to his belt and are about to unbuckle it when Wooyoung's weak grip stops him.

"Let me help." He whispers. No commands, no demands, just a whisper.

„I - We can't. Please, I need to be alone." San snaps out of his alpha mode and his eyes turn to his usual chocolate brown color and lust is replaced by worry.

„I... Alright. I'll go."

San leaves quietly and somewhat regretful. When Wooyoung is finally alone and more or less safe, he slumps against the door. He fishes his phone out of his pocket. Wooyoung can't text, he's shaking too much so he clicks on the most recent number dialed.

It rings a few times before Hongjoong's tired voice asks who the caller is.

„Hongjoong? It's me Wooyoung."

„What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asks, suddenly alert. Looks like Wooyoung’s messy state is that obvious.

“No. I’m really not."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"I’m at Yeonjun's party and I just got in heat I don’t know what happened I’m supposed to have it in two weeks. Hyung this is real bad there's so many alphas!"

"Oh my god. Are you hidden? Did anyone try anything?"

"I‘m in the bathroom and San was here and almost did but he's gone now. Fuck i‘m so scared please come get me." For some reason, Wooyoung decides to lie about the San situation.

"I‘m on my way just lock yourself in there and don‘t let anyone in besides me. Not even Yeonjun."

"Okay."

Wooyoung sits on the cold floor, back against the door. He stares blankly in front of himself, distressed, nervous, shaking and really fucking horny. Wooyoung breathes heavily, trying to calm down his hammering heart and chase away tears of humiliation forming in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill.

Suddenly he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey San, have you seen Wooyoung?"

It's Yeonjun. He's always been a good friend he must be worried Wooyoung disappeared so suddenly.

"No. Maybe he's left."

"Doubt it. He always finds me and says goodbye before bailing. Did you real- oh."

Wooyoung shakes violently. San didn‘t leave. Is he waiting outside to jump Wooyoung or does he just not feel like going back to that chaos downstairs?

A soft knock brings him out if the thought.

"Wooyoung? Are you in there?" it's undoubtedly Yeonjun's voice but with a hint of something darker tainting the usually soft tone. Wooyoung can’t bring himself to answer, hugging his knees instead.

"Leave, he's not feeling well." San's stern voice calls.

"I know and I can help. Wooyoung let me in. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Are you his mother or something?" Yeonjun rough and aggressive alpha side jumps out, giving him biting tone and fluency in sarcasm.

"Yeonjun he’s your fucking friend. I’m not violent but don’t you dare test me.“ San hisses. Wooyoung can feel his fear weakening, knowing someone’s protecting him.

It's silent for a while. Yeonjun's next sentence is a whisper meant only for himself but Wooyoung's senses are heightened and he hears loud and clear.

"God his scent is so... He’s so..."

San’s only response is a hostile growl. Wooyoung imagines his arms crossed over his chest and his eye fixed on the floor.

This time Yeonjun's voice is louder and meant for the poor boy sobbing on the bathroom floor.

"Wooyoung I'm so so sorry. Is someone coming to get you?"

"Hongjoong." he says as loud as his meek voice lets him.

"Good. I’ll wait for him outside."

"I’ll stay until he comes.“

Wooyoung is not trying to hold his tears anymore. He went here to destress and what did he get? Even more stress, fever and a rock hard dick. Sobs and whimpers echo in the rather small room and chatter of other invited is drowned by techno music, faintly giving his crying a rhythmical background.

Suddenly he hears someone sing right on the other side of the door. It’s sweet, soothing and almost angelic. It calms him instantly and he closes his eyes, tuning everything out besides the song. It dries his tears and he’s not as tense. He releases a shaky sigh and tries his best to slow down his raging heart beat.

„Wooyoung?" it's not Hongjoong's voice but just as welcomed. Wooyoung rises on his feet and swiftly opens the door.

„Seonghwa!" he exclaims as he basically throws himself into beta's arms.

„It's alright. We got you." Seonghwa's arms don’t leave Wooyoung’s trembling body as he leads him out of the house in protective manner. Not hearing the song and being dragged through the chaos where everything began brings him back to the previous state.

They can't avoid alphas turning their heads. But fortunately the hungry stares are rewarded with two pairs of cold eyes and both sent a clear message: try and die.

They make it to the car. Hongjoong drives meanwhile Seonghwa keeps Wooyoung company on the back seat, whose on the verge of a mental breakdown and Seonghwa‘s strong arms are the only thing that keeps him from falling apart into the emotional wreck he is about to be.

He doesn't realize just how exhausted he is until his face touches the soft sheets of Seonghwa's bed.

They decide to spend the rest of the dreadful night in Seonghwa’s gentle care. As an already mated beta, Seonghwa is not affected by Wooyoung's scent that all alphas seem so drawn to.

Seonghwa helps him out of the sweat drenched and uncomfortable clothes and lends him boxers and an oversized t shirt. Wooyoung lays helplessly on his back as Seonghwa pats his body with a wet towels, trying to lower his temperature. He also gave him some heat suppressant which frankly didn't do much, he thinks clearly now, he's not in as much pain as he was but still so damn aroused. No pill or exercise can get rid off that.

Seonghwa's good at reading people and he gets the message without asking.

"I have toys if you want."

"That would be great."

He reaches under his bed and takes out a box. He removes the lid and shows the content: a dildo, vibrator, cock ring, big bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Wooyoung's mouth waters with anticipation as he already imagines what all he can do with those.

Seonghwa gives Wooyoung a kind of awkward smile.

"I’ll wear headphones so don’t hold back. Do what you must."

Wooyoung just nods. He greedily reaches for the vibrator as soon as the door click.

He kicks off his boxers, spreads his legs and pushes in his middle finger. He doesn't bother with the shirt.

He closes his eyes and arches his back prettily because he finally feels a glimpse of relief after what felt like eternity. He eagerly pushes in his index finger and continues his ministration in scissor motion. But it doesn’t take long for the third and final finger to join the other two. He whimpers at the delicious feeling.

When he decides he's prepped enough, he carefully slides the toy in. Sigh of ecstasy runs past his plump lips as he finally feels properly full. He adjusts the toy in a way where the tip graces his sensitive prostate, ready to be abused.

He starts out at the lowest level, testing the toys capability. His body convulses and he moans embarrassingly high. If this is the lowest Wooyoung can’t wait to find out the highest.

For some unknown reason, his mind ventures back to the bathroom to the moment when he met San. He recalls that overwhelming gaze, the piercing red color that made his heart pump with adrenaline. The warmth of his breath tickling Wooyoung‘s and most importantly the intimidating voice that sent shiver down his spine. Wooyoung imagines San on next him, playing with the remote, teasing, edging, whispering the filthiest dirty talk known to man and touching all over Wooyoung’s body, where every contact burns.

He turns up the intensity on medium level and squirms and moans. This time he imagines San on top of him, his nails digging into the flesh of Wooyoung’s hips and mouth marking neck and collar bones. When Wooyoung feel the vibration are not enough, he turns up to the maximum. He grips the remote and sheets so tight his knuckles turn white. Now he can quite vividly see San still on top of him, Wooyoung’s legs helpless hooked over his shoulders and fucking him with a merciless rough pace.

„San… Ah… Hmph… San!“ Why he’s moaning and imagining San, Wooyoung doesn’t know. But that doesn’t matter because the toy pushes him over the edge and that’s all that matters.

Wooyoung drags his feet on the pavement on his way to uni. This was by far the worst heat he’s experienced and that’s saying a lot. It showed even after it was finally over, the dark circles under his eyes are visible even under the all the foundation he applied. He’s lost some weight and is over all exhausted and still somewhat upset.

He’s lost in thought and doesn’t notice Yeonjun until he gently puts his hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

„Wooyoung! Hi.“

„Hey.“

„I’m really sorry about wha-“

„Don’t mention it.“

„But-“

„Can we just forget this all happened. I just want to put this all behind me.“

„Of course.“ There’s a minute of silence before Yeonjun remembers something and hurriedly fishes out his phone tapping on gallery icon and showing it to Wooyoung. It’s a photo of Mingi and Yunho. Mingi grins suggestively meanwhile Yunho slut drops in front of him. In the background, he can spot Hwanwoong on the table on all fours, arching beautifully. Wooyoung laughs. He can’t believe he missed all this.

„Looks like your lil‘ get together got kinky.“

„You don’t even know the half of it.“ Yeonjun scratches his jaw. „Yunho and Mingi disappeared mysteriously 3 minutes after this photo was taken. I saw them about hour later and let me tell you, Yunho limped and I’m pretty sure he had some „mosquito bites“ on his neck. Till this day I don’t know what happened. Any theories?“

„Aliens.“ Wooyoung shrugs. We all know what actually went down.

Speaking of limping, Wooyoung may or may not have over done it with the toys. He blames Seonghwa who gave them to him. Poor guy, he couldn’t look him in the eye the morning after the first night. Headphones probably did not work as well as he hoped.

The two pass their group of friends in the hall and Wooyoung feel obliged to at least say hello. None of them has seen him for last 4 days after all.

„Hi guys.“ He greets them.

„Feeling any better?“

„More or less. Frankly I’m not sure how I’ll sit.“ He jokes.

„Woah, TMI dude.“ Jongho retorts with no malicious subtext.

„I can confirm he’s not exaggerating.“ Seonghwa states, grinning. Wooyoung’s cheeks heat up. He knows where this is going. „Whoever his future mate is, he sure is a lucky bastard.“

„Aaaand I’m out. Bye!“ He says and power walks to his next class.

He speculation was right. Sitting is very uncomfortable but besides that the rest of the day goes by smoothly.

He’s about to leave campus when a familiar voice stops his feet.

„Wooyoung I’m sorry about the party. I usually have a good self control so I don’t understand what happened. Is there a way I can make it up to you?“ San’s eyes are full of regret. Wooyoung is speechless, the memories of his most recent heat resurfacing. Wooyoung lost count how many times he’s screamed his name when he was lost in ecstasy.

„You already did“

„Huh?“

„Y’know. When you stood outside the bathroom and chased away Yeonjun“ 

„Oh right.“ Eyes that were regretful just a minute ago look bitter and annoyed. Angry, even, and it makes Wooyoung feel same type of way. „I swear to God I’ll pull him out by his hair if he puts his hands on you in heat. Or anytime.“ Hearing that makes Wooyoung shift uncomfortably. His ass deserves a break not another session but San is really testing his patience.

Wooyoung clears his throat, hiding the effect San has on him.

„As I said. There’s nothing to make up for. I forgive you.“

„You don’t hate me?“

„Of course not.“

„If that’s the case… I’m sure Yunho already hinted I wanted to meet you but I‘m a coward and I thought my chances where completely ruined because of our rocky start.“

„No offence but you were never smooth when it comes to me.“

„Is that right?“ He chuckles bashfully. „Now that it’s out in the open, I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime.“

„Like a date or a hang out?“

„Either’s fine with me.“ San smiles like the Sun itself. „How about a coffee tomorrow after English class?“

There are no red flags, no unsettling behaviour yet everything in Wooyoung screams to keep his distance. To turn around and run for his life.

„Sure.“

„Cool, I’ll see you then.“ San says and waves. Wooyoung stands there for a little while, watching San’s figure vanish behind the corner.

This cannot end well.

It’s been a month since Wooyoung and San started talking. All his friends commented on how happy and bright he is, as if he bloomed like a flower in spring after a long cruel winter. Wooyoung can feel it too – his confidence and passion from those nice days of alpha delusion returned. He’s back to being the social butterfly he once was and all it took is befriend the right alpha.

Wooyoung would lie if he said a thought of San being his mate didn’t cross his mind. In fact, he considers it more and more. Not only was there the heat after a certain dreadful party but also how San can make even the shittiest of days better just by being near Wooyoung or how his heart beat sky rockets whenever San decides to put little effort in his appearance just because.

But then again, those are just assumptions and wonders not _actual_ proof that they’re meant to be. Everytime Wooyoung catches himself thinking about the possibility, he mentally slaps him self and chases the thought away.

It’s one of those rare nights when Wooyoung is extremely tired but can’t fall asleep. He doesn’t want to bother his friends with his own boredom so he decides to browse the internet.

He unlocks his phone and winces a little when the brightness hits his eyes, which are already accustomed to dark. He quickly turns it down to minimum and turns on night mode. After adjusting he opens his browser and his sight fall on a interesting article.

„How to reaffirm if you’ve found your own alpha.“ He whispers out loud. It looks like a silly article for teenage girls but he’s got nothing to lose.

_Hello my beautiful readers!_

_Do you think you’ve found your mate but you have your doubts? Fret not! Miss LoveDove is hear to help. Here are several proof your suspect is the one._ Wooyoung can’t help but snort at the intro but continues reading nonetheless.

  1. _They are protective of you_



_Alphas are pos_ _s_ _essive, especially over their mates, and jealousy is inevitable. The more aggres_ _s_ _ive, the more the chance they are yours._

  1. _You caught their attention_



_Alphas are quite sham_ _e_ _less and won’t hide their interest in you. If someone can’t take their eyes off you, it sure is your mate!_

  1. _Their scent is much more intense for you and vice versa_



_We all know alphas‘ scent are strong but it reaches new heights for their mates, sometimes being overwhelming. The same goes the opposite way, you are_ _irresistible_ _to them!_

  1. _Their presence can change your state of mind_



_Alphas have a way of affecting you and your mood. No matter how_ _distressed_ _you might be, they will always find a way to calm you down and make you happy!_

  1. _And lastly, you think about them in your heat/rut_



_There’s nothing_ _to be embarrassed about! After all, who knows better more than anyone how to get you through your time of cycle than your own mate?_

Wooyoung’s brain has a hard time comprehending all the information it received although there’s not much. All of these apply to him and San. He quickly searches for some more sentences of the article but he’s only left with a short outro.

_Well my beautiful readers, that’s it for today. If you still have your doubts, there is a risky but definite answer to your question. Kiss your alpha and truth will be_ _revealed_ _!_

_Until next time ;)_

They did kiss before but Wooyoung didn't have a clear mind at the time. At this point that night is just a blurry memory, a fever dream. Maybe he could kiss him again, sober. Would the result be different? Should he do it? He doesn’t feel like kissing someone other than your lover without permission. Single article isn’t a reliable source, at least that’s what Wooyoung thinks, but everything suggests San might be the one. He doesn’t want to ruin what he and San have only because of groundless speculations. Maybe he should just forget about it. Time will clear things.

San sits on the edge of Wooyoung’s bed going through papers full of black paragraphs of text. Mid terms are around the corner and they have to prepare. Wooyoung studies alone but San says he memorizes better when he is with someone and who is Wooyoung to deny.

San arrived to Wooyoung’s apartment in late afternoon. It’s evening now and Wooyoung should be studying but he hasn’t reviewed a single page, too busy looking at San’s face. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep. Maybe it’s how handsome San looks with glasses. But most certainly it is that stupid article. Wooyoung daydreams about kissing San, making up countless ways and techniques of doing so. Wooyoung unknowingly grips the paper in his hand and bites his bottom lip.

„Are you alright?“

„Huh?“ Wooyoung wakes up from his daydream. „Yeah I’m fine. Why?“

„You seem so out of it. I can leave if I’m distracting you.“

„No it’s ok. Stay.“ He says as he forces him to finally look at the text he’s supposed to memorize. He’s about a minute in when he hears San opening the bottle and that makes him look up. San’s head is thrown back and Wooyoung can see his Adam’s apple bob with each gulp. Wooyoung can feel his mouth run dry.

San puts the bottle back in it’s place on the floor and goes back to reading. That’s when Wooyoung breaks.

He curses in his mind as he leans towards San, supporting his weight with left hand meanwhile the other lifts San’s chin. Wooyoung gulps as he tilts his head and kisses San.

It feels incredible and fireworks explode in Wooyoung’s brain. San doesn’t react though, making Wooyoung insecure and he pulls away. He doesn’t get very far before San puts his hand behind Wooyoung’s neck, roughly pulling him back. Wooyoung yelps softly but soon melts into the kiss. He gently rest his fingers under San’s ears, thumbs staying on his cheekbones. A particular sound Wooyoung breathes makes San lose control as he swipes all the papers on the floor in one go and pushes Wooyoung into the mattress.

Wooyoung not so lowkey loves how roughly he’s being handled and lets San pin his wrist to the pillows. The kiss is sloppy and feverish and with every passing moment San gets more and more excited (read: aroused)

„San are you…?“ Wooyoung asks when San moves his attention to Wooyoung’s neck.

„In rut? Yes.“ He confirms as he bites down on a sweet spot that earns him a nice moan and a little struggle against his hands.

Wooyoung’s only read stories about the range of the alphas‘ intensity during ruts. From more or less tame and controlled, their mates able to function after, to rough and borderline cruel, leaving their mates a disheveled marked mess.

Wooyoung can tell to which category San belongs and it does not look good for Wooyoung. More specifically his lower body.

San has enough of the clothes uselessly covering their bodies and quickly disposes of his and Wooyoung’s pants, shirts and underwear.

San takes a minute to admire Wooyoung’s perfect body in it’s untouched form before he ruins it all. Wooyoung can feel bright red orbs scanning him and it makes him shy, covering his blush with his hand and closing legs. San doesn’t like that and pulls his legs apart, presenting Wooyoung’s hole already glistening with lubrication. San pushes in his middle finger.

„So wet for me already. Are you that easy?“ Wooyoung’s pride won’t let him admit and denying will only make it worse for him. He doesn’t answer, just pants and whimpers instead.

He adds fingers one by one, stretching and preparing Wooyoung for abuse.

„Any condoms?“ He asks as he pulls out his digits. Wooyoung opens the drawer of his bed side table and hands the alpha that familiar square package. San opens it with his teeth and rolls it on his length.

„Are you ready for me?“

Wooyoung just nods. He’s more than ready.

San pushes in slowly and the omega furrows his eyebrows. Seonghwa’s toys can’t compare to the real deal. Wooyoung underestimated San and now lays on his back, nails digging into San’s shoulders. The alpha stays still when he bottoms out, waiting for the younger one to adjust. Wooyoung is panting heavily under his weight.

He thinks he’s good when the pain subsides and hooks his legs around San’s waist.

„I’d say I’ll be gentle but we both know that would be a lie.“ San comments and starts moving a tad faster than he should at the beginning. San was correct when he assumed Wooyoung would be as loud in bed as he is in public.

San snaps his hips into Wooyoung powerfully and hitting just the spot that makes Wooyoung see stars meanwhile his lips leave pink marks all over his chest.

„I..I’m… c-close.“ Wooyoung moans. San grips his aching cock and pumps up and down, pushing Wooyoung closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

It only takes a few moments and Wooyoung squirms as he hits his high. White filth covers San’s hand and he picks up his pace, chasing his own release.

San snaps his hips one last time and growls almost like the wolf in him as he reaches his own climax and releasing the knot that built up rather quickly.

The older pulls out, gets rid of the condom as well as wipes Wooyoung’s cum off his hand. He falls to Wooyoung’s side after, panting and eyes closed.

They stay like that for a minute, both of them have yet to realize what they just did. Only pants and heavy breathes break the silence of the room, which is only illuminated by a lamp beside the bed. Sun has already set without them noticing.

„Ouch.“ Wooyoung tries to sit up but falls back immediately when dull pain reminds him of San’s strength. San chuckles smugly. Wooyoung slaps his chest, his arrogance annoyed him.

„Did you have to be so rough?“

„Hey, it was you who provoked me in rut. You’re an adult and adults face consequences.“

„First of all I didn’t know you’re in a rut and second of all I only kissed you to confirm if you are my mate.“

San smiles and shuffles closer. He supports his body with his left arm and traces all the marks he’s left with his right hand. He looks at them with too much fondness if you ask Wooyoung.

„Really? What’s the verdict?“

„You are my mate.“

„I am and you are mine.“ He leans in and plants a few wet kisses on Wooyoung’s neck and collar bone.

„All mine.“ Wooyoung hums, enjoying the gentle attention. San shifts and spreads Wooyoung’s legs apart, settling between them and hovers over the omega’s body.

„ _Only_ mine.“ San’s eyes turn bright red in matter of seconds as his voice drops dangerously low and puts emphasis on the first word. 

„Say it.“ San commands.

„I’m yours.“ Wooyoung half-whispers, getting hard again already. San doesn’t look so satisfied. He’s frowning a little and he brings his hand to Wooyoung’s neck and presses lightly. Wooyoung can breathe just fine but feels the pressure.

„Not good enough. Again.“

„I’m yours.“ He says little louder but voice shaky with adrenaline and arousal. San growls and presses with a little more strength. It’s getting hard to breathe but Wooyoung’s head doesn’t spin.

„Again. Properly.“ San says, obviously losing his patience with the younger. The last 3 syllables are pronounced separately and each shows alphas dissatisfaction.

„I’m yours, San. Only yours, now and forever.“ He cries as loud as the hand on his throat lets him. God, Wooyoung didn’t know how much he’s wanted this until he finally got it. San removes his hand and smirks as Wooyoung gasps for air.

„Good boy. You better remember this darling or else I’ll remind you…“ San leans in right next to Wooyoung’s right ear „…over and over and over again.“ 

This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived and fucked happily ever after.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment or a kudos or both if you'd like.  
> Please scream at me if you see any grammar mistakes. i'm not a native speaker.  
> If yall wanna talk to me hit me up on my [IG](https://www.instagram.com/elinsta01/) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glassflowerpetals)


End file.
